


Claimed

by dremiel



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Blanket Permission, Developing Relationship, Double Drabble, M/M, Morning After, Podfic Welcome, Romance, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-15
Updated: 2011-07-15
Packaged: 2017-10-21 10:41:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/224287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dremiel/pseuds/dremiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur is a bed hog; Eames is besotted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Claimed

He wakes by slow degrees, stretching out small aches and happily recalling how they originated.

Eames catches himself just before he falls off the bed.

He rolls over gingerly to find Arthur sprawled across the mattress, leanly muscled limbs spread across the whole of the bed. Eames has been reduced to a few scant inches, without covers, at the edge. It should be annoying to discover that his lover is a champion bed hog. It really should. Yet he can’t help feeling a little charmed by the incongruity of seeing the normally controlled and composed man looking so loose, so relaxed, so deliciously sated.

The shadows of fatigue under his eyes could be blamed on overwork but there are other signs. Unruly curls falling across his face, the swollen lips quirked in a blissful smile, the blush of beard-burn on a thigh slipping from stolen covers, a livid bite mark on his bicep- they tell a story too: Arthur, undone.

Smirking, Eames worms his way under an arm, over a leg, back toward the center of the bed. He slides against his lover with a contented sigh. Arthur is more than welcome to claim his territory, providing it includes Eames.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Team Romance and first posted for ae_match. Could certainly be read as the morning after the events of "A Map is Not the Territory" but stands alone as well.


End file.
